Email messages are a central mean of communication between users over the Internet, partly because a user can maintain the messages over an extended period of time. Therefore, many email applications devote a significant part of their real estate on a computer display screen to offer users with various organizational mechanisms. For example, today, some messaging applications allow users to create and use folders, labels, or other various organizational tools. Yet, as of today in spite of numerous efforts, many people still find it tedious and/or complicated to use many of the organizational mechanisms provided to them. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.